Kaiba Dog?
by YugiFanRosefeather
Summary: Kaiba uses a dog insult one time too many and Aska punishes him for it by turning him into a dog and giving him to Joey. Joey doesn't know that the dog is Kaiba. What happens when joey accidentally confesses that he loves Kaiba, not knowing that he's telling Kaiba? Puppyshipping
1. Chapter 1

Rosefeather: Hello again! I've got a new idea! Yay!

Aska: Yay! Just so you know, Rosefeather does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! She does however own me and the ideas. Please don't steal, just give us your idea and we might use it! Thanks! Now...

RF: Read and Enjoy!

* * *

"See you later, you stupid mutt." Kaiba left the school building feeling better about himself because he had insulted Joey once again. Suddenly a short, pale, black-haired girl with emerald green eyes intercepted him before he could get in his limo.

"Hey, Kaiba, we need to talk."

Kaiba sighed. He knew that Aska wouldn't leave him alone until he agreed. "Fine. Get in the limo. We're going to my mansion." Aska smirked. 'It's never a good thing when Aska smirks,' Kaiba thought. 'Whatever happens next is not going to be good.'

The ride to Kaiba's mansion was uneventful. When they got there, Aska got out and glanced at the mansion. "Wow. Got a big enough mansion?" Aska asked sarcastically.

"Does it matter? We're here, so tell me what you need to tell me and go home." Kaiba didn't want to be around the creepy pale teenager any longer than necessary.

"Did you know that you called Joey a dog for the millionth time today? Dogs aren't that bad. To show you, I'm going to turn you into a dog!" Her eyes glinted mischievously.

Kaiba didn't know what to think. Either Aska was crazy or she really did believe in magic like Yugi and his stupid fan club. Kaiba suddenly felt like he was falling. Aska went from short to tall. His world changed colors and his sense of smell increased. 'Aska needs to take a shower. She smells like cat,' Kaiba thought. Aska bent over him. "Hello, Kaiba-mutt! I hope you understand how amazing dogs are after this," she whispered. She may have whispered it, but Kaiba could hear it as well as if she had said it normally.

"What did you to do me?" Kaiba tried to say, but it came out as a series of barks instead.

Aska put a collar on him while she said, "I turned you into a dog. Don't think anyone else can understand you, though. The only reason I can understand you is because I'm part tiger. All animals can understand each other." She then proceeded to clip on Kaiba's collar. "I think I'm going to give you to Joey because he's the one you called a dog. Be nice. He's a nice person."

Kaiba really wanted to hurt Aska at that moment. He had been turned into a dog. Now she was going to give him away like he was some sort of animal! To Joey of all people!

"Well, there's another part to this, just so you know. If you try to hurt someone, you'll hurt yourself as well. For instance, if you bite my hand, your paw will feel like it got bit as well. Don't try to hurt people. That's a good dog!" Aska grinned. "Let's take you to Joey's!" She took off with Kaiba in tow. He tried to fight it at first, but it choked him so he followed along. He didn't like it though.

_DING DONG!_ Aska rung the doorbell at a small house. It really was a nice house, and it had a nice green lawn as well. The door opened and Joey blinked when he saw Aska. "Hey, Aska. What are you doing here?" He looked down and his eyes got wide. "Is that your dog? He looks just like Kaiba!"

"I know, right? He acts like it too. I haven't been able to take care of him as well as I should, so I brought him here. I thought that you would probably be able to take care of him better than I could." Aska smiled. "Just a warning, though. If you decide that you do want him, he has feelings just like you and me. You know what I mean. He acts just like Kaiba, so I wouldn't insult him too much with this dog around. Seriously, it's like this dog thinks he's Kaiba." Aska looked down at Kaiba and gave him a smirk, but she wiped it away quickly before Joey saw it.

"I guess I could take him. I don't know if I have enough money, though..."

"That's okay! I'll pay for everything. I am paying you to keep the house in shape, and I'll pay you for taking care of this dog too." Aska smiled. "I'm sure you'll do a great job. See you!" She handed Joey the leash and left before he could object. He looked down at Kaiba.

"I guess you're stuck with me, then, huh?"

Kaiba bared his teeth in response.

"Aska was right. You really do act just like Kaiba. Come on in. I'll see if I have anything for you to eat." Joey led Kaiba inside, then closed the door. He leaned down and took the leash off, then took it to the kitchen. Kaiba just sat down and looked around. It really was a nice house. A loud crash came from the kitchen, along with a long string of cuss words. Kaiba ran to the kitchen just in time to see Joey sprawled on the floor with a big metal bowl spinning around beside him. Grumbling, Joey got up. He bent down to pick up the bowl when he noticed Kaiba looking at him. He smiled. "Hey there, did you come to see what happened?"

Kaiba couldn't talk, so he just cocked his head in what he hoped came across as an interested way.

Joey gave a small laugh. "You see, I thought I saw some dog food in the back behind this bowl. I was trying to reach it when I fell. I accidentally grabbed the bowl and brought it down with me." Kaiba had been a bit concerned, but Joey seemed okay so he walked away. Joey gave a small chuckle. "Just like Kaiba. You know, Aska didn't say anything about your name. I need to have something to call you other than dog. Hmm... I've got it! I'll call you Seto!"

Kaiba stopped mid-step and turned around to look at Joey, who was smiling and nodding his head. "That's a good name for you, since you are just like him. I'd better keep this a secret from Kaiba though, or he'd kill me." Joey laughed again.

Kaiba bared his teeth and was just about to go bite Joey when said blond-haired teen went back to trying to find the food and started humming. Kaiba covered his teeth back up and just walked away. He didn't know why, but he just couldn't bite Joey right then. Kaiba went into the living room and saw the TV. He did a little searching and found the remote. Picking it up in his teeth, he carried it over to the couch and settled down. Kaiba then tried to find the best way to push the power button on the remote without pressing anything else. Finally finding a good way, he turned on the TV and started flipping through the channels until he found the news. Just then Joey came into the room with bowls of food and water. He almost dropped them when he saw Kaiba watching the news.

"W-What's going on? Aska must have trained you to do stuff like this." Joey tried to come up with a logical explanation for a dog watching TV. "That's it. Aska taught you how." Joey sighed. "I wish you'd watch something else, though. The news is boring." Kaiba wanted to argue, but it was pointless. He couldn't talk anyway. "Well, I have some food and water for you, Seto. I hope you like what I have. I'll try to get you something better later. Here!" Joey set the bowls down on the ground. "Eat up!"

Kaiba went over to the bowls. He really didn't want to eat like a dog, but there was no choice. He started eating, and it tasted okay. He couldn't really taste it anyway. He felt really stupid, but he drank some water too.

"Glad to see you like it!" Joey grinned. "Well, it's almost time for bed. How about you sleep in my room?"

Kaiba was shocked. He crawled away to hide in a corner.

"Come on, Seto! It's okay. You won't get in trouble or anything."

Kaiba didn't move.

"You know, I've always thought that dogs have feelings." Joey walked over and grabbed Kaiba's collar and started to drag him toward his room. "They react like humans do." Joey made it to the bedroom and closed the door before Kaiba could escape. "I do get mad at Kaiba when he calls me a stupid mutt, but it's not because he's calling me a dog. It's because he's calling all dogs stupid. Most dogs are really smart." Joey went into the room's bathroom. Kaiba waited on the bed because there was nowhere else to wait. Joey came back in his pajamas. "I really am just like a dog. Dogs are loyal, loving, and forgiving. I'm a dog and Kaiba's my master. No matter how many times he insults me or hurts me, I can't stay mad. I act like it, but I really can't. I guess that's because..."

Kaiba was curious and wanted to know what Joey was going to say about him. He waited for a bit, but he heard Joey's breath even out. Kaiba sighed. He really wanted to know what Joey was going to say. He sighed again and went to sleep.

* * *

_BEEP BEEP BEEP!_ Kaiba jumped. He heard Joey groan. Joey reached over and turned off the alarm clock and crawled out of bed. He then dragged himself to the bathroom. Kaiba shook himself then realized what he did. 'What the heck did I do that for? I'm not a dog. I'm a human. I'm not a dog. I'm a human. I'm a human.' Joey walked out of the bathroom and started digging through his dresser. He threw some clothes on the bed and started to take his shirt off. Kaiba would have gone very red if he were a human, but since he was a dog, his eyes just got really big. Kaiba went into the bathroom to give Joey his privacy. While he was waiting, he saw himself in the mirror. He was a bigger dog, about the size of a Labrador. The fur on his face was a creamy white, and the fur on his head was the same color of brown as his hair was. The rest of his fur was black except for his paws, which were white. His eyes were ice blue, just like the normal color of his eyes.

"Seto! Where did you go? I've got more food for you. Come on, where are you hiding?" Joey peeked into the bathroom. "There you are! Come on, I've got more food. It's not the best, but I'll get you better stuff today after school." He smiled at Kaiba. Kaiba just about smiled back, but he realized what he was doing and just looked at Joey. "Well, I've got to get to school. The food is in the kitchen, so you know where to go when you're hungry. Joey looked at the clock and his eyes widened. "Oops, I've gotta go or I'll be late for school. See you later Seto!" Joey rushed out the door.

Kaiba sighed. He was going to have to spend the entire school day alone in Joey's house. He went to the kitchen to check out the 'food' that Joey left for him. It was more canned food, but ever since he tried it the first time he was okay with it. It wasn't that bad because he couldn't taste it very much. He ate some and drank some water. He sighed. He missed his cook already. He sighed again and decided to take a nap. He jumped onto the couch and curled up. This was the perfect time to catch up on the sleep he missed out on when he worked late.

"Seto! I'm home and I brought better food. I hope you like it! Getting eggs was cheaper than getting actual dog food, so I bought some eggs. I hope you like them." Kaiba raised his head and looked toward the door where Joey had just come in with a bunch of groceries. "Are you hungry? I could make some now, if you want some." Kaiba decided that if he didn't respond, Joey would probably make some anyways. He got up and walked over. At least it was some real food instead of processed canned stuff.

"Hey, Seto! Is that a yes? I'll get some made right away." Joey leaned down and rubbed Kaiba behind the ears. Kaiba liked it even though he tried not to.

'Stupid dog instincts! I do not like getting petted!' His new dog body said otherwise.

"Well, I'd better get to making some scrambled eggs for you! I bet you'll like them better than the canned stuff anyways." Joey walked over and got an egg carton out of one of the sacks. He got some eggs out and began to cook them. Kaiba's nose twitched and his mouth began to water. He could smell the eggs so well, he could almost taste them. He walked out of the room so that he didn't have to smell them any more. "Where are you goin', huh? If you don't want the eggs, I could eat them for you!" Joey grinned happily. "It's so much more fun with a dog than living here alone. I'm glad you're here, Seto."

Kaiba came back, feeling strange. He knew that he should hate Joey, but Joey was being so nice. He couldn't stay mad, not when he was being so nice. "Aw, does this mean you're eating the eggs? Man, I wanted to eat them!" Joey still had a big grin on his face. Kaiba felt strange, but he shook off the feeling. "When you're done with your eggs, I'll take you out for a walk. You probably need one, you've been cooped up in the apartment for quite a while." Joey turned the fire off. "The eggs are ready, but be careful. They're hot." Kaiba sat down near the pan and waited until the eggs cooled off before he ate them. He was getting used to eating like a dog already, but he was still really embarrassed to eat like that.

"Now we can go for a walk!" Joey grabbed the leash from yesterday and clipped it onto Kaiba's collar. He then proceeded to drag Kaiba to the door. Kaiba decided to go along again. It choked him when he resisted and Joey would just drag him along anyways. "Where do you want to go? How about the park? I'll bring the Frisbee and we can play!" Joey raced off. He came back with a Frisbee in his hand. "There. Now we have something to do." Joey led Kaiba out the door and down to the park.

Joey half dragged Kaiba into the park. "Come on, Seto! Let's go play and have fun!" Joey had a huge grin on his face. He found an open area where they could play Frisbee. Kaiba didn't want to play Frisbee, he just wanted to be human again. When Joey threw the Frisbee, Kaiba's entire dog body wanted to race after it. Kaiba sighed inwardly, but he chased after the Frisbee. He hated it at first, but he began to actually have fun. He would bring the Frisbee back to Joey but not let go, growling playfully and evading Joey's hand when he tried to get the Frisbee.

* * *

Joey sat down and laughed. "I'm getting tired. How about you, Seto?" Kaiba agreed. He had chased Frisbee after Frisbee, and now he was really tired. Joey must have seen it on his face. "Let's go back, then. We could watch a movie and have pizza!" Joey looked really happy. Then he looked at Kaiba. "Well, I can have pizza but you can't have any. It's too greasy for you. You could get sick. I'll make you some eggs instead." Joey grabbed the leash and clipped it on Kaiba's collar. He got up and stretched. "Well, we'd better head home." He walked out of the park with Kaiba trailing behind.

Joey walked up to the door to the house, unlocked it, and opened it. He walked inside, Kaiba following behind. Joey went straight to the kitchen after unclipping the lead off Kaiba's collar. Kaiba followed Joey into the kitchen. Joey grabbed the eggs from the refrigerator and a pizza from the freezer. He started cooking and Kaiba left. He really didn't want to have to smell the food because then he'd have to keep himself from begging.

"Hey, Seto, where are you going? Don't you like the smell of food?" Joey had looked up and seen Kaiba walking out. Kaiba looked back. He shook his head 'no' and continued walking out. Joey shook his head and continued cooking. "You are one strange dog, Seto. You really are."

Joey came into the living room later with a plate of pizza for himself and a bowl of eggs for Kaiba. He grabbed the remote and started looking through the channels. Not finding anything he wanted to watch, he went over to a cabinet sitting beside the TV and started looking through it. He found one he wanted to watch and put in the DVD player. He sat down on the couch and Kaiba jumped up beside him. He wondered what movie Joey put in. When it started, he saw that it was an action movie. Kaiba chuckled in his head. What did he expect? A romance?

Kaiba saw the eggs. He was hungry. Jumping down off the couch, he walked over and started eating. He didn't feel as self-conscious since Joey was watching the movie. He finished and jumped back up on the couch by Joey. He watched the movie for a while, then decided that he really didn't want to watch the movie and was going to leave when he realized that he didn't want to leave. He didn't want to leave Joey... Kaiba shook his head. 'What in the world am I thinking? I don't want to be with him! I don't! It must be the stupid dog instincts again. That's it.' Kaiba looked over at Joey. He was absorbed in the movie. Kaiba felt himself moving closer to Joey. 'What the heck am I doing?' Kaiba stopped himself and turned the other way. 'It must be the pizza. I was moving toward the pizza because the dog wants it.' Kaiba kept repeating this to himself for the rest of the movie.

Joey got off the couch. He turned the TV off and stretched. "That was a good movie, huh Seto?" He looked over at Kaiba. Kaiba had fallen asleep. "You must have been tired. It's time for bed now anyway." Joey carefully picked Kaiba up, trying not to wake him. Kaiba woke up anyway and wondered where he was. He remembered what had happened and realized that he had fallen asleep on the couch. He then noticed that he was in Joey's arms. Joey noticed that Kaiba was awake. He put Kaiba back down on the couch. Part of Kaiba wished that Joey would have held him a little longer. 'What in the world is wrong with me!? It must be the dog's feelings, not mine. These feelings belong to the dog, not me.'

"Man, you're heavy. Anyways, I'm going to bed. Come on, Seto." Joey walked to the bedroom. Kaiba followed. Joey went into the bathroom to change into his pajamas while Kaiba waited on the bed. When Joey came back out, Kaiba was still lying on the bed. Joey got onto the bed and pulled Kaiba close. Kaiba didn't mind for some odd reason, he actually liked it. He snuggled closer to Joey and listened to Joey's heartbeat and breathing for a while before falling asleep.

Kaiba woke up before the alarm clock. He found himself cuddled up close to Joey and wrapped in his arms. Kaiba didn't want to move, which confused him. Just then, the alarm went off and Joey pulled away from Kaiba to shut off the alarm and get ready for school. Left alone on the bed and feeling dejected, Kaiba wondered what was wrong with him and why he was feeling the way he was. He fell back asleep and didn't wake up until Joey came back from school.

"Hey Seto! I'm back! You ready to go for a walk? I'll bring the Frisbee and we can go play at the park again." Kaiba perked his ears and felt his tail wag. He jumped off the bed and started to run toward the door. He smelled eggs and veered off toward the kitchen. He found some eggs that must have been from the morning, but he ate them anyway. Then he trotted toward the door where Joey was waiting with a Frisbee in one hand and Kaiba's lead in the other. Joey leaned down and clipped it on, then they headed out the door. On the way to the park, Kaiba thought about how he was acting. When he first woke up he would act like a dog for a while until he fully woke up. He also acted like a dog when he was happy or having fun.

"Seto, you silly dog! We're here!" Joey unhooked Kaiba's leash and threw the Frisbee. Kaiba raced after it. He had so much fun doing this. He grabbed the Frisbee in midair and started to race back when he saw a strange man approaching Joey. He ran even faster, trying to get there before the man reached Joey. He got there before the man got there and stood by Joey protectively. He saw a glint of metal under the man's large black coat.

"Hmm? What's wrong, Seto?" Joey looked where Kaiba was looking and saw the man approaching. "Hello, there."

The man didn't respond right away. He looked at Joey for a while then pulled out a gun, saying, "Give me all of your money and I won't hurt you."

Joey looked shocked and put his hands in the air. Kaiba could see him shaking. Kaiba looked back at the man and bared his teeth.

The man cocked the gun. "Don't make me repeat myself again. Give me your money and I won't hurt you."

"I-I-I don't h-h-have any. I'm s-s-serious. P-P-P-Please don't h-hurt me," Joey stuttered.

"You asked for it." Kaiba saw the man's finger slowly begin to push the trigger. He had to do something! He rushed at the man and bit his arm, yanking it towards the ground. He almost cried out in pain. He had forgotten Aska's warning. If he bit someone, he would feel as if he had bit himself. The man did cry out in pain. The gun went off, but luckily Kaiba had jerked the man's arm far enough down so that the bullet hit the ground harmlessly. The man let go of the gun and began to hit Kaiba. Kaiba let go of the man's arm only to bite his leg instead. Kaiba almost let go again because of the pain he felt in his own leg, but he just bit down even harder. The man screamed in pain, then began to hit Kaiba even harder. Luckily for Kaiba, Joey came up behind the man and hit him over the head with the gun he had dropped before. Kaiba let go and tried to walk away, but he cried out in pain and fell to the ground. Joey raced to his side.

"Seto, Seto! Stay with me, okay buddy?" Joey started to cry. Kaiba started to black out. He managed to raise his head and lick Joey's face before everything went black.

* * *

Kaiba woke up on Joey's best blanket. He tried to get up, but the pain was too much and he was forced to lie back down. He remembered what had happened and didn't try to get up any more. Resting, he heard noises coming from the kitchen. Joey walked out with a bowl of eggs and milk. He smiled when he saw that Kaiba was awake. "Hey Seto, are you doing better?" He set the bowl down right in front of Kaiba. "The vet said that the worst you have is bruising. The vet also said that it was pretty bad, so you're going to have to stay here for a while. I'm just glad that you're okay." Joey started crying. "I would hug you, but I don't want to hurt you."

Before he knew what he was doing, Kaiba had started licking Joey's tears away. 'Why am I doing this? Why?' Kaiba asked himself.

Joey laughed. "Thanks. I guess I needed that." He sighed. Kaiba wondered what was wrong and wanted to help. "Man, I'm worried about Kaiba. He hasn't come to school in a while and no one can find him. His mansion is deserted too. I hope nothing happened to him."

Kaiba was shocked. 'Why does Joey care? I mean, all I ever did was hurt him. Why would he worry about me?'

Joey sighed again. "I don't know when I first started caring about him. All I know is that I do. All he ever does is insult me, but I worry anyway. I act like I hate him, call him a prick, and that all I want is to beat him in a duel. It just breaks my heart in two. I wish I could tell him how I really feel, but he'd probably hate me. I don't know what to do." Joey looked at Kaiba and smiled sadly. "I'm glad you're here, Seto. If I didn't have you to talk to, I'd probably cry myself to sleep every night thinking about this." Joey curled up into a ball and started to cry again. "I'm in love with Seto Kaiba! The worst part is that he'll never love me back. No matter what happens, he'll just hate me like always. No matter what I do, the only person who could ever make me happy will never love me back."

Kaiba was shocked at Joey's confession. 'Joey loves me? Joey _loves_ me?' Kaiba looked at him. 'But,' he thought, 'I love him back.' He got to his feet, gritting his teeth against the pain. He limped his way over to Joey and butted his head against against Joey's leg until he looked up. Once Joey had exposed his teary face, Kaiba started licking the tears off. Joey sniffled, but he didn't hide his face again.

When Kaiba was done, Joey staggered to his feet. "Thanks, Seto. You don't know how much I needed that." He stretched and slowly made his way to his room. Kaiba limped back to the soft blanket Joey had set out for him. He fell asleep right away.

* * *

It took about five days, but Kaiba's bruises finally healed up. He still had a limp from when he bit the robber who pulled a gun on Joey. Joey took really good care of Kaiba during the time he spent healing his bruises.

* * *

"Hey Seto! How are you doing?" Joey smiled. He was doing his best to hide it, but Kaiba knew that Joey was upset. He limped over and butted his head against Joey's leg, then cocked his head while wagging his tail slowly. Joey gave a small, bitter laugh. "I can't hide things from you, can I? I guess I'll have to tell you what's wrong then." He walked over to the couch and flopped down. Kaiba jumped up beside him, laying his head on Joey's lap. "It's Kaiba. He's been gone for ten days in a row now! No one has seen him anywhere, he hasn't been to school, and his mansion's deserted! Everyone's worried. Except Aska, that is. No one is surprised though. She probably knows exactly what happened, and it's apparently not bad. I can't believe her until I can see for myself that he's okay, though."

Kaiba licked Joey's face, making him laugh. 'I _am_ glad that I can make him laugh, I just wish that I could turn back into a human so that he didn't have to worry about me any more.'

"You're probably hungry, aren't you? I'll go make you some eggs." Joey got up and went into the kitchen. Kaiba could soon smell and hear the eggs frying. He trotted to the kitchen and sat patiently by his bowl. "You really are hungry. I'd better hurry up and make these eggs!" Joey laughed and Kaiba wagged his tail. Joey did make the eggs quickly, but Kaiba had to wait a bit for them to cool before eating them.

When Kaiba was finished, Joey decided it was time for a movie. He found a comedy in the movie cabinet and put it in. He sat back down and Kaiba jumped up beside him. They watched the movie together, Joey laughing out loud for almost the entire movie. Kaiba laughed in his head, since he really didn't want to ruin the movie by barking. When the movie was finally over, Joey yawned. "Well, it's about time for bed. I'm going to go get ready, okay Seto?"

Kaiba wagged his tail. Joey left and Kaiba followed him. Kaiba jumped up onto the bed and waited for Joey. He didn't have to wait long before Joey had finished. Joey slid into bed and pulled Kaiba close. Kaiba snuggled up to him. Joey fell to sleep quickly and Kaiba wasn't too far behind.

Aska waited until about midnight, then she took off her spell that kept Kaiba in dog form. She laughed manically for a few minutes before going to sleep herself.

* * *

Rosefeather: Hey! I know that Kaiba is very OOC, but I'm gonna blame it on him being a dog.

Aska: Yeah. When I turned him into a dog, I gave him some of the base feelings of the dog. What you see towards the end is him embracing his inner dog.

RF: If you read my other story, Truth or Dare, Kaiba? you would see that I love picking on Kaiba and having Joey help him through the tough time. Anyways, thanks for reading! This was originally one chapter, but since it was so long I split it into two before I published it. Review and tell me what you think.

Aska: I still don't like that last sentence. I'm not that insane!

RF: Yes you are. Trust me, you are.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaiba woke up feeling like someone had hit him over the head with a frying pan. He groaned and brought his hand to his head. 'Wait, my hand?' He checked again and found that he was human once more. All of his moving around had awakened Joey. "Seto?" Joey opened his eyes and blinked. "Kaiba!?" He backed up and fell off the bed.

"Joey? Are you okay?" Kaiba moved to the edge of the bed and looked down at Joey.

"K-Kaiba, why are you here?" Joey looked at him with false anger in his eyes.

"I was the dog." Kaiba was hurt by the anger in Joey's eyes, even if it was false.

"You were the dog? But then..." Joey began to cry.

Kaiba slid off the bed and sat down, pulling Joey close. He then did the thing he would have done as a dog: he licked off Joey's tears.

Joey looked at him, shocked. "Kaiba? Is that really you?"

Kaiba stopped and looked at himself. "I think so. Why?"

Joey looked away. "You're always mean to me. Now you're being really nice."

Kaiba smiled. "That's because I learned something from my time as a dog. I learned that when I called you a dog, I was really complementing you. I learned that you make great eggs. I learned that playing Frisbee is fun. But most important, I learned that I love you."

Joey was shocked. He looked up at Kaiba's face and saw that he was being sincere. Smiling happily, he began to cry.

"Joey? What's wrong?" Kaiba hoped he hadn't said something wrong.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm crying because I'm happy." Joey gave Kaiba a big grin.

Kaiba smiled back and licked the tears off, making Joey laugh. "I'm glad that you're happy. You're all that matters to me. I'll always be there to help you when you need me."

Joey smiled again. "You've always been the only thing that mattered to me, and you still are. I love you, Kaiba."

"Call me Seto." Kaiba leaned down a bit so that his face was only centimeters away from Joey's. "I love you too, Joey," Kaiba whispered right before pressing his lips against Joey's. Joey was a bit shocked, but it didn't take long for him to respond.

When they finally had to come up for air, Joey looked at the clock. "I'm sorry, Seto, but I think I need to go back to bed. I'll be tired when I go to school tomorrow if I don't." He smiled at Kaiba mischievously. "We could always go to your mansion after school and continue this."

Kaiba smiled and shook his head. "I don't know what to do with you, Joey. But, if you're going to bed, I'd better get back to my mansion. See you later, Joey!"

Joey watched Kaiba leave. "See you later!" He got back into his bed and went back to sleep.

* * *

Kaiba arrived at school early the next day, hoping to catch Joey when he arrived. As he waited, he saw a lot of kids stare at him. He ignored them and watched leaves from the trees fall instead. One kid came up to him. When he looked to see who it was, he sighed inwardly. "Hey, Aska. What do you want?"

Aska smiled. "I want to know what you learned about dogs."

Kaiba sighed. "Dogs are amazing. There's only one thing wrong with them."

"What's that?"

"They can't glare." Kaiba gave Aska the best glare he could. It didn't really work, though, because instead of glaring he only looked slightly angry. "See?"

"I think that's a good thing." Aska smirked at him. "Well, I guess I'd better get back to all of the important things I'm supposed to be doing. See you later, Kaiba."

Kaiba shook his head. He would never understand that girl, nor would he want to. Just thinking about her gave him goosebumps. He looked around, trying to find something to keep his mind off Aska. He noticed Joey walking toward the school. He almost raced over to meet him, but he held himself back. Instead, he waited until Joey came up to him. "Hey, Joey."

Joey smiled. "Hey, Seto."

Kaiba would have talked to Joey, but just then Joey's friend Tristan came over.

"Hey Joey, is Kaiba giving you grief?" Tristan glared at Kaiba, much to Kaiba's amusement.

"No. But, you remember when I invited you over to see the dog? Well, he's gone." Joey glanced at Kaiba when he said this, giving him an apologetic smile.

"Really? What happened to it?"

"Well, he was Aska's dog to begin with. She did something with him, go ask her if you want to know." Joey was trying to get rid of Tristan.

"I guess I will. You sure you don't need help with..." Tristan pointed at Kaiba. "Him?"

"Nope. I've got it covered. Thanks anyway man."

Tristan got the hint and walked off, glancing back at the two.

"You've got a good friend there, Joey." Kaiba smiled.

"Yeah, I guess I do. He needs to learn when he's not wanted though." Joey smiled back.

"I was going to say that, but I didn't want to insult your friend without your permission."

"You don't need my permission to have opinions, Seto."

"I guess not." Kaiba laughed.

"You have a nice laugh, you know that? I've never heard you laugh before now. You need to laugh more often." Joey laughed himself.

Before Kaiba could respond, the bell rung. He didn't realize that talking to Joey took up that much time. He had to race to get to class on time. Kaiba couldn't wait until lunch so that he could be by Joey again.

* * *

After school, Kaiba walked over to where Joey was talking to his friends. "Hey Joey." Joey looked up and smiled. His friends just stared at him.

"Hey! I didn't see you at lunch. Was everything okay?" Yugi, Tristan, Bakura, and Atem stared at Joey like he had suddenly grown another head. Aska just grinned.

Kaiba smiled at Joey. "Nothing was wrong, I just couldn't reach your table."

Joey's friends stared at Kaiba, and Yugi fainted. Aska went over to his side with Atem and tried to revive him.

"That's new. You could't just glare your way through like normal?" Joey seemed not to notice the confusion of his friends behind him.

"Not after... what happened. I can't glare anymore." Kaiba 'glared' at Joey, if you could call it that.

Joey raised his eyebrow at Kaiba. "Wow, you really can't glare." He smiled.

Kaiba smiled back. "I guess I'll have to find some other way to make people scared of me."

"I guess so. Maybe you could pretend to kiss them, that would scare them off pretty fast!"

Kaiba laughed. "I know someone who wouldn't be scared."

Joey pretended not to know. "And who might that be?"

Kaiba leaned in towards Joey, but kept his face a foot away from Joey's. "Guess."

Joey leaned in little bit closer. "Hmm, I think I might need a hint. Is the person a blond?"

"Yes." Kaiba grinned.

"Is this person tall?"

"Tall enough."

"This is tough. Maybe this person is me?"

"You got me." Kaiba leaned in until their faces were only a few centimeters apart. "The person is you."

Aska cleared her throat. "Hey, you two. You might want to take this somewhere else." Kaiba and Joey looked at her. "A bunch of reporters are coming this way. Unless you want to be caught on camera and put on the front page of the newspaper like that, I suggest you move."

Kaiba sighed. "She's right. Come on, we'll take my limo."

"Where to?"

Kaiba chuckled. "To my mansion, of course. Come on. The reporters will be here any minute." Kaiba grabbed Joey's hand and drug him to the sleek black limo waiting in front of the school. Kaiba had just shoved Joey in and was getting in himself when there was a blinding flash of light and a hundred voices started asking questions at once. He quickly shut the door behind him and ordered the driver to go. One brave reporter stood in the way, but Kaiba had the driver go anyway. The reporter realized that the limo wasn't going to stop and dove out of the way. Joey just stared.

Kaiba sighed. "I hate the press. Hopefully they didn't get a good look at you, otherwise you'll be swarmed by millions of reporters."

Joey didn't know what to say, so he just snuggled up next to Kaiba. Kaiba put his arm around Joey and pulled him onto his lap. Joey blushed, but put his arms around Kaiba's waist and hugged him. Kaiba wrapped both of his arms around Joey and buried his face in Joey's hair.

Joey felt Kaiba wrap his arms around him then lay his head on Joeys, and Joey felt like he was in heaven. Then he felt his head get wet, and moved his head so that he was looking Kaiba in the eyes. Joey saw that Kaiba was crying. Not knowing what else to do, he kissed him. It was simple and quick, and when Joey pulled away he saw that Kaiba was crying even harder.

"Kaiba? What's wrong?"

Kaiba shook his head. "Nothing at all. I... I just... it's because..." Kaiba gave up on trying to talk and pulled Joey in for another kiss.

The limo arrived at the mansion and the driver told the two that they had arrived. Hearing no response, he looked back. The driver's face got really red and he left the limo, leaving the two in the back alone.

* * *

Rosefeather: I hope you liked this one! It's completely done!

Aska: Yep! Just so you know, the driver saw them kissing. Both of them still had all of their clothes on.

RF: Anyway, please tell me what you think! I'm looking forward to hearing from you in your reviews! Thanks for reading!


End file.
